Samara
Samara was a female human ranger in the Emeron campaign. Summary Samara was a hunter and story-teller who joined the Heroes of Prophecy during their adventures. Among other battles with the Heroes of Prophecy, she fought at the Battle at Thorgain Peak. Background Little is known about Samara’s background. However in Wolverine of 1129 she was traveling through the Brokenback Swamps when she was captured by gnolls. She was saved by one of the creatures, Ebon Razorfang, when it spoke up for her, and she and the gnoll departed the tribe together. Meeting the Heroes of Prophecy Samara and Ebon were shocked when, only a day or two after they left the gnolls a pixie named Dandy Lion and a bard named Horace magically appeared in front of them. The two explained that they and their party had been fighting a liche named Sedrina the Souless and had been teleported away from the battle. Samara and Ebon agreed to accompany the duo in their attempt to find their way back to the liche’s tower, and were soon met on the road by their companions Dedekind and Elrude, who informed them that the battle had ended, but with casualties. They made their way back to the tower where they met up with the surviving Heroes of Prophecy: Ferris Gerabaldi and Vestibule. Journey to the Halfling Shires Samara and Ebon agreed to join the Heroes of Prophecy in their journey and made headed south into the Halfling Shires with them. On the 2nd of Sloth, 1129, they arrived in Cliffshire along with Dandy, Dedekind, Ferris, Horace, and Vestibule. The Heroes of Prophecy began making inquiries about Gimo's Playing Cards which brought them to the attention of a halfling named Ganni Luckyfoot. Ganni stated that he'd heard rumors that the cards were in the Uphigh Mountains, and that he was considering an expedition. They negotiated a deal and departed for the mountains with Ganni, but a spell mishap by Ferris landed the entire group (as well as the monsters who'd ambushed them) all the way north into the Dwarven Mountains. Once they'd gathered their bearings they decided to get back to Cliffshire via a side trip to Emeron City. By the 19th they reached Emeron City where they met up with two more Heroes of Prophecy, Lylena and Kagami, who to joined them. Dandy and Ebon, however, opted to remain in Emeron City. Ferris also took the opportunity to hire Martok Stonecutter, a dwarven cleric of Clangeddin, for divine magical support. On the 22nd of Sloth, 1129 the Heroes of Prophecy were magically transported to Cliffshire to continue their quest for Gimo's Playing Cards. Forced to contend with cyclopes and giants they managed to ascend the Uphigh Mountains and found the Temple of Gimo located on a rock formation in the center of a volcano. They came up on a group led by Kagami's brother, Kaze, and in an epic fight slew the party, with the Samurai slaying her brother and throwing him into the volcano. Sadly Elrude too fell in the battle. With the cards in hand, the heroes returned to Cliffshire to continue their journey. Showdown with Eddie Drezzen Samara and the rest of the Heroes of Prophecy returned to Cliffshire. The others informed Samara that the famed Hero of Unity, Eddie Drezzen, had been replaced by a shapeshifting monster and that they were slated to join up with the real Eddie’s old allies, Trista Ravenlark and Taltharian, to go and face the impostor. In Cliffshire they met with Trista and Taltharian who reported that they'd been ambushed by bandits whom they suspect were sent by the impostor of Eddie Drezzen. Trista had lost several men in the fight. They began preparations to face Eddie, though Ferris Gerabaldi and Vestibule remained in Cliffshire so the wizard could address matters with his spells misfiring and Kagami remained with them to help protect them. They were joined by a cleric of Brewmaster named Friar Chuck Goldschläger, however. On the 8th of Yeti, 1130, Samara, Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Martok Stonecutter, Horace, Trista Ravenlark, Taltharian, and Friar Chuck reached Drezzenville. They found the people laboring under harsh taxes from the impostor of Eddie, who had also built up and elite and well equipped force of soldiers loyal to him. Dedekind devised a plan to create a distraction by releasing the ponies from Eddie's stable and setting it ablaze, which drew enough guards away for the Heroes to sneak into his manor house and an epic battle took place within. When the dust had settled, the manor house had been burned to the the impostor had been slain along with many of his soldiers, but Horace too had died in battle. Citing the prophecy the heroes traveled to Home, the capital of the Confederation of Halfling Shires. On the way, however, they were accosted by a patrol stating they had orders to arrest anyone matching the description of Dedekind, Taltharian and Trista (as well as Dandy, Ferris and Elrude, none of whom were present). The party defeated the guards but proceeded with caution once they reached Home. On the 16th of Yeti, 1130, the Heroes of Prophecy snuck into the home of Brollo Goldpipe, as he'd been the one to issue the arrest orders in question. There they found that he too was involved in the conspiracy, working closely with the imposer of Eddie Drezzen, and that he too was an impostor. More shockingly, they found the real Eddie Drezeen and Brollo Goldpipe suspended in animation. The heroes freed the halflings, who were amazed to learn that nearly fifty years had passed since they were imprisoned. Among the items found was the Shield of Yondolla and several letters indicating that Starr and the other surviving members of the conspiracy had collected some of the artifacts and were traveling north to collect the last few. Getting an Update Samara, along with Dedekind Fried, Lylena, Martok Stonecutter,Trista Ravenlark, Taltharian, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, and Eddie Drezzen headed north in the hopes of catching Starr's party and stopping whatever plans they had. Once the 15th of Toad, 1130, they reached Tralpar and reunited with Ferris Gerabaldi, Kagami of Towa and Vestibule. After discussion they decided to split up. Trista, Eddie, Taltharian and Kagami would head west to attempt to secure the assistance of the elves of the Glave Woods. Meanwhile, Samara, Dedekind, Lylena, Friar Chuck, Ferris, Vestibule and Morak would proceed north to try to catch and slow down Starr's party. They also took the precaution of splitting the artifacts in their possession between the two groups as well. Once the latter group reached Emeron City Ferris and Lylena consulted with Professors Sumnim and Chickwood, who informed them that they'd unearthed another part of the prophecy and that they believed they knew Starr's plan. They said that if completed, the enemy would be able to allow a dragon god from another dimension into Goric, where it could ascend to Godhood alongside their gods as well. Since this dragon god was from Ferris and Vestibule's home world, both assured the heroes that they know of her and her teachings, and that she was deeply malevolent. The professors stated that the ritual would need to be completed by the end of the month or the enemy would miss their chance, but that they did not need all of the artifacts to perform it. They said that while more artifacts would lead to the Dragon God being more powerful, the ritual could be completed with as little as one. To that end, they revealed that the next part of the prophecy would require the heroes to return to the Dwarven Mountains. A few days later Trista, Eddie, Taltharian and Kagami arrived to Emeron and advised that the elves heard the out and said they would consider their request, but that they did not expect that Queen Parthalanis would send any aid. Questing in Thorgain Samara, Dedekind Fried, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Martok Stonecutter, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian hired a mountaineering expert named Arroun and made for the Dwarven Mountains to seek the final two artifacts. On the 14th of Swan, 1130, they reached Gnomedon and located the Eyeglass of Garl Glittergold in the possession of a local jeweler named Parikkellovelle. The gnome refused to relinquish it under any circumstances. Meanwhile Ruby, the dragon mate of Starr, paid off a nearby band of ogres to attack Gnomedon to cause a distraction. The Ogre attack was ultimately repulsed, but while it was occurring, Ruby made for the artifact, killing Parikkellovelle. However Arroun suspected the ogre attack could be a feign and returned to the gnome's gem shop just in time to catch Ruby. Though he died, he succeeded in delaying the dragon long enough for the Heroes of Prophecy to arrive and slay her, securing the Eyeglass of Garl Glittergold for themselves. The party continued to the city of Thorgain, arriving on the 15th of Horse and meeting up with Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi and Vestibule. The trio had lingered in Emeron City to learn the site where the enemy would perform the ritual to allow the Dragon Queen into Goric. They quickly learned that the Hammer of Moradin was held in the possession of the Church of Moradin. They decided to warn the church that a dragon was likely going to come for it. The church's chief guardian, Balim Silverblade, ultimately was convinced to allow the Heroes of Prophecy to help guard the hammer. That night, the green dragon Emerald took the form of Balim and was able to cast a spell that incapacitated the guardians just long enough for him to flee. The heroes gave chase, but Emerald, still disguised as Balim, ordered the other defenders of the church to attack the Heroes of Prophecy while a liche lobbed spells at them to further confuse and slow the heroes down. The fight turned out to be incredibly fierce. The heroes managed to slay the liche, but Emerald got away with the Hammer of Moradin. Worse, Dedekind was killed and Taltharian and Martock were turned into statues. The Heroes of Prophecy spent the next few days recovering and convincing the dwarven authorities to field a force to Thorgain Peak. Ferris and Lylena were able to restore Taltharian and Martok, to their normal form. The Battle at Thorgain Peak Samara and the Heroes of Prophecy convinced the dwarven authorities to field a force of troops to travel to Thorgain Peak, where the ritual to summon the Dragon Queen would be performed. General Harlock Hammerhand would lead a hastily gathered force of 200 dwarves there alongside the surviving Heroes of Prophecy: Lylena, Ferris Gerabaldi, Samara, Vestibule, Friar Chuck Goldschläger, Martok Stonecutter, Eddie Drezzen and Taltharian. On the 15th of Unicorn, 1130, the forces reached Thorgain Peak, where they found that the evil wizard Salvok was already performing the ritual behind a seemingly impenetrable magical shield. Worse, the dragons Emerald and Starr were awaiting them and immediately engaged the assembled forces. Thankfully the heroes were not alone. While the others hunted for the final artifacts, Kagami of Towa and Dandy Lion had convinced Baron Christopher Ravenut to march a force to Thorgain Peak to lend assistance. During the immense battle Emerald was slain. While the forces battled the dragons Salvok was able to conclude his ritual and an immense portal opened allowing a five headed dragon to emerge and immediately begin laying waste to the gathered troops, slaughtering scores of soldiers as all five heads breathed death incarnate upon them. However the conclusion of the spell also lowered the shield. Ferris was able to slay Salvok and Samara and the other Heroes of Prophecy stormed the portal and were able to force the Dragon Queen back to her own realm. As the portal closed and the Dragon Queen was banished for Goric forever more, the clouds begin to coalesce into the shapes of heads. The God's whose artifacts had been used appeared to the mere mortals of the world. The deities offered a boon to each of the Heroes of Prophecy. Once granted, the artifacts vanished and the clouds dispersed leaving the skies peaceful once again. Death Samara vanished from public view after her travels with the Heroes of Prophecy, returning to a quiet life of hunting and living on her own in the woods until her death in a hunting accident in 1155. Ability Samara was a highly capable hunter, tracker and woodswoman. Though a capable swordswoman she was an excellent archer, and aided nearly any battle she was in by providing missile fire to her enemies. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:PC